PPGZ x RRBZ
by Akira Kagameru
Summary: The PPGZ was checking the town after school one day, and saw a big cloud of smoke... They went to check it out and saw that the RRBZ was older and handsome! Will the girls develop feelings for the boys? Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi minna-san! This is my second (not really) story! My other fairy Tail story got deleted and I don't know why... And also I lost all of my IDEAS FOR THE FT STORY! F #%! Sorry about that... It's just because I'm really tired and either way I can still make stories! So this story is PPGZ x RRBZ fanfic... I have been writing some stories about them but I will not copy it because it will make my neck will hurt again... Enjoy!**

** (Sorry for the typos) And again the PPGZ will be a bit older here..**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Accidents Happen!**

** (Disclaimer: I do not own Demashita! Power Puff Girls Z! Dunno if I spelled it correctly)**

* * *

No one's POV

It was a sunny day and everybody was just happy doing their normal routine, But for the Power Puff Girls, It was work... After school they always fly to town checking if they are any trouble makers or villians. Blossom was checking West, Buttercup was checking North, and Bubbles was checking East. After they checked all three they went South and saw a big cloud of smoke and decided to check it.

Blossom talking:

"I wonder what caused that big cloud of smoke" She said as they finally reached the place where the smoke came from.

And... It was Mojo's house, The three sighed so loud because they knew that Mojo would make some trouble and would make them waste their time and energy.

Buttercup talking:

"What is it this time monkey breathe?"

Mojo talking:

"It's the Power Puffs!"

Buttercup talking:

"Yeah, Yeah, You know it's us... Know what is this big commotion all about?"

Mojo talking:

"Uhm..."

Buttercup had enough of him and took out her hammer and sent Mojo flying into space.

Blossom talking:

"That monkey.."

Bubbles talking:

"Looks like our work here is done girls!" She said cheerfully.

Before they could fly away, they heard coughing and the smoke cleared away and showed the Rowdy Ruff Boys! They were very much older and very handsome, and hott. _

Blossom talking:

"What happened?!"

Brick:

"Oh look it's the old hags!"

Buttercup:

"I'm not gonna be angry this time around... But the question is... What happened to you guys?"

Butch:

"What do you mean by what happened to us? We are perfectly fine!"

Blossom:

"That's not the point! You guys look... Uhm... Older..."

Brick:

"What?"

Boomer:

"What? When?"

Bubbles:

"It must have been the reaction to Mojo's experiment! That may have cause you guys to grow old!"

Boomer:

"So that means..."

Buttercup

"Yep! You guys aren't younger than us anymore"

Blossom:

"But we have to get you to the professor so that we could know that if it is permanent or it will wear off"

Brick:

"Who said that we would come with old hags?!"

Buttercup had enough and hit all three of them at the head, causing them to fall unconscious.

Blossom:

"Thanks Buttercup... Now to bring them to the lab"

Buttercup got Butch, Blossom got Brick and Bubbles got Boomer.

TO THE LAB!

(A/N: I dont know the spelling of the professor's name... so sorry)

Blossom:

"Professor Antonium?"

Professor:

"Hi girls! What brings you guys here?"

Bubbles:

"The Rowdy Ruff Boys have grown older! Mojo was experimenting them and boom! They have become like this..."

Professor:

"Must have been a chemical reaction"

Ken and Poochi showed up.

Ken:

"Professor, We are done making him... Oh hi girls!"

Blossom:

"Hi Ken! Hi Poochi! ... And... Who is him?"

Poochi:

"The professor and Ken are making another being... just like you! But he is a boy!"

Buttercup:

"What is his name?"

Professor:

"His name is Blake..He has powers like you guys and his uniform is yellow"

Bubbles:

"Cool when can we meet him?"

Ken:

"We will give him enough time to rest like... 4 hours to be exact..."

Blossom:

"Alright.."

Professor:

"Now... Why are you carrying the Rowdy Ruff Boys?"

Bubbles:

"WE want you to check on them if the side effects will be permanent or it will wear off..."

Professor:

"Okay... But it will take 30 minutes since it is all three of them"

Buttercup:

"It doesn't matter how long it takes... Just check on them" She said as she drops Butch.

Then Blossom and Bubbles dropped Brick and Boomer.

Brick groaned and woke up.

Brick:

"Where are we?"

Blossom:

"In the lab..." She tied Brick, Butch and Boomer with a steel something...

Butch:

"Why are we here anyway?"

Buttercup:

"The professor will experiment on you guys.."

Boomer:

"What?!"

Bubbles:

"Buttercup... I don't think experiment is the word we are really looking for... The professor will just check on you guys if the reaction will wear off or it will be permanent"

Blossom:

"Now that we are done with you guys... Let's eat some cakes or something..."

Buttercup:

"Yeah.. I am hungry..."

Bubbles:

"Let's go and buy some!"

The PPGZ left the lab and came back after 1 hour.

Blossom:

"WE ARE BACK!"

Bubbles:

"Are you guys done experimenting on them?"

Ken:

"Yeah... It actually took us one hour since they really moved a lot"

Buttercup:

"Where are they?"

Professor:

"They are at the couch... They fell asleep"

Blossom:

"Good job handling them... I will drop off the strawberry shortcake at the table for you guys!"

Professor and Ken:

"Thanks"

Blossom dropped off the cake at the table and Bubbles and Buttercup went to see how the boys are doing..

Butch was at the bottom, Brick was on the middle and Boomer was at the top...(A/N: They are sleeping on top of themselves.)

Bubbles:

"Aww... They are so cute!"

Buttercup:

"Yeah right... Didn't you forget that they keep on teasing us?! And now you are... complementing them?!" (Not sure if the word compliment is really the word we are looking for)

Bubbles:

"Shh!"

Buttercup:

"Fine... Do what you like but don't blame if you fall for one of them.."

Bubbles:

"What do you mean?"

Buttercup:

"Don't you get it?! They have grown charming and we might fall for them!"

Bubbles:

"So that means you will like Butch?" She said as she was smirking and creeping up to Buttercup's back.

Buttercup:

"W-What?!" Blushing

Bubbles:

"You said we might fall for them... Sooooo that means... Your gonna have a crush on Butch!"

Buttercup:

"I would...NEVER... NEVER! EVEN EVER FALL IN LOVE BUTCH!"

Buttercup shouted so loud that the RRBZ woke up and Blossom came running to them.

Blossom:

"What happened?!"

Bubbles:

"Oh.. Nothing.. just some girl talk.."

Blossom:

"You know that I heard the last sentence or shall I say words?" She smirked

Brick:

"Jeez you guys are so loud..."

Boomer:

"Can't you guys just shut up?"

Blossom and Bubbles got mad.

Blossom:

"WE WILL NEVER"

Bubbles:

"EVER SHUT UP!"

* * *

**Chapter 1 ended**

**Soo... Did you guys like my story?**

**Review**

**Like!**

**please continue reading!**

**Chapter 2 will be up very soon! See yah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi guys! Akira here and I wanna say that I'm really sorry for not uploading chapter 2! It was my exam week and I didn't get the chance to finish my chapter 2 and 3... Well chpater 2 and 3 got deleted and I know I am making small progress on this one so please forgive me.. and I wanna thank my followers and reviewers! You guys encouraged me to do this and I hope you guys will like it! Anyways ENJOY!**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_The New Power Puff Boy_

* * *

_Blake's Dream_

_I was floating, it felt so relaxing, no care in the world... But, why do I feel so lonely? Is it because no one is here with me? Or I don't know anyone else? Why do I feel this way? And I don't even know who am I... I feel like I have been in a coma for a million years since I was given birth... But wait, why do I here people arguing? No... I don't want that! Maybe I am the cause for everything... I don't even know If I was given birth! Someone anyone! Wake me up! Save me from drowning into this dark abyss._

To The girls

Blossom: "WE WILL NEVER"

Bubbles: "EVER SHUT UP!"

The voice of the 2 power puffs echoed through the lab.

Brick: "Jeez.. What's with the attitude?"

Boomer: "It's like you guys will never seem to give up.."

Blossom: "Oh well pardon me you two nitwits but you guys were causing trouble since the past 2 years!"

Professor Utonium (Still don't know how to spell): "Ken I want you to go check Blake for me.."

Ken: "Yes Professor.."

Before Ken could go into Blake's room, the door swung open.

Blake: "Hello?"

His voice echoed through the room and Blossom and Brick stopped talking.

Bubbles: "You must be Blake!" *tackles Blake*

Ken: "But... i don't understand.."

Butch: "Huh?"

Ken: " Blake should be in bed right now.. Hey Blake.."

Blake: "Yes?"

Ken: "You should be in bed right now... Is there are reason why you woke up so early than the calculated time that you would be awake?"

Blake: "Well... I had a dream.." *sits up*

Bubbles: "Oh?" *stands up*

Professor Utonium: "Well that dream may have something to do in the future.."

Blossom: "It does?"

Brick: "All this science thing is making my brain explode.."

Butch: "That's because you spend almost all of your time ... Sitiing infront of a screen.. Doing meaningless things and you don't watch any Science channels.."

Brick: "Are you trying to make me angry so that I could fight you?"

Butch: "No... You have been into fights recently... Now your mind is full of fighting and who know maybe you will be fucked up in the future.."

Brick: "That is the last straw Butch!"

Blossom: "You two! Keep QUIET! NOW!"

Brick: "Grr Fine.."

Butch: *sighs in relief* "Thank gosh she saved me from fighting this weakling..."

Brick: "I heard that you know!"

Bubbles: "Please stop fighting.."

Boomer: "Yeah you two always fight all the time..."

Buttercup: "Now back to the part where the professor is explaining about Blake's dream.."

Professor Utonium: "Well if Blake woke up so early that means he has a reason or a cause... Just like a dream.. It may also have something to do with the future."

Blake: "I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but who are you guys?"

Blossom: "I'm Blossom... And this is my group mates or my friends... Bubbles and Buttercup!"

Bubbles: *waves at Blake* "Nice to meet you Blake!"

Buttercup: "Nice do meet ya bro!"

Brick: "I'm Brick, and these are my brothers, Boomer and Butch."

Butch and Boomer: "Sup."

Ken: "I'm Ken.. and this is Professor Utonium, and my dog... Well he is not really a dog but we call him Poochi"

Poochi: "Welcome to the world!"

Professor Utonium: "Yeah.. Welcome to the world.."

Blake: "Are you the man who made me?"

Professor Utonium: "Yes I am, with a little help from my son here..."

Blake: "Oh, and what can I do?"

Professor Utonium: "Just like what the girls can do, but you have something they don't have... The four elements..."

Blossom: "Soooooo That means he is like, our brother?"

Ken: "Yes.. And he will help you to stop crime from now on."

Brick: "Well looks like we have to get going.."

Butch: "Yeah... it is time for supper.."

Boomer: "Mhm.. See you guys tomorrow I guess"

Okay time skip to 7:00pm

At the boys.

Butch: "That stupid monkey forgot to buy groceries again..."

Boomer: "Yeah he is a bad parent.."

Mojo: "I'm home my boys!"

Butch: "Took you long enough.."

Boomer: "I'm hungry.."

Mojo: "I bought some food here yah go... Wait where is Brick?"

Butch: "He is in his room... In front of a screen... Again.."

Mojo: "Anyways... Is there any information about the girls?"

Butch: "Yeah.. You can say that it's a major problem... They have a boy and he can control the 4 elements."

Mojo: "That is a big problem...And... You guys have change... Maybe you went through puberty.."

Butch: "Yeah you can say that... But how about you tell us your plan?"

Mojo: "Oh yeah about that... I enrolled you guys in the same school as the stinky power puff girls... and you will discover their weaknesses, and also don't develop any feelings for them, just make them fall in love with you guys so we can crush them once in for all."

Boomer: "That is an evil plan.. I'm in"

Butch: "Me too, and I already now that Brick is in."

* * *

**End of chapter 2**

**Hope you guys enjoy and Yeah... Chapter 3 will be out very soon!**

**Bye Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SUP! AKIRA IS BACK! .**

**I missed minna-san! (minna means "everybody" in Japanese in case if some of you don't know)**

**I have been studying for exams and... IT'S SEMESTER BREAK! HECK YEAH! I have all the free time to write my chapters because of the break...Everybody needs a break you know? Anyways... The last time... A new PowerPuff Boy has been awaken from his sleep and the RowdyRuffs are afraid to lose to the PPGZ! So Butch, told all the details to Mojo which gave him an idea to destroy the puffs once and for all!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_New Girl in Town!_

"I know that Brick is already in.." Butch said, as he took a soda from the fridge

"What's the plan?" Boomer asked.

{Let us skip to morning}

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

Momoko continued to doze off as her alarm kept beeping, it was already 6:00 and she wasn't still prepared.

"Momoko?"

"Give me five more minutes..." Momoko said, as she covered her face with a blanket

"No! No more 5 minutes! You have to get up now young lady!"

Momoko groaned and sat up, "Okay! Okay! I will start preparing!" She said, as she got up from her bed and opened the door, finding the face of her angry mom, she wasn't terrified at all, she directly passed her and went to the bathroom to freshen herself.

After a few minutes, Momoko was all ready and excitedly rushed out of the house, outside she found her two bestfriends Miyako and Kaoru.

"Hi guys!" Momoko said in a cheerful tone.

"Hey Momoko!" Miyako and Kaoru said in unison.

"Do you think Blake is cute?" Momoko asked both of her friends.

"I think he is kinda cute..." Miyako answered as she looked down and played with her fingers.

"dunno... And probably I don't are.." Kaoru answered in a cold tone.

"How cold... but anyways let's go!" Momoko said before she excitedly rushed to school, while her two friends following her from behind. From a distance, 3 boys that were also have a sort of 'relationship' between the puffs were watching and hearing their converstation.

"Ugh... I can't believe we have to spy on them..." Boomer said, feeling boredom is taking over him.

"This will pay off when we already know their secrets and weaknesses..." Butch said, trying to reassure Boomer.

While the brothers were talking, Brick however, was staring blankly as Momoko.

TO THE SCHOOL!

"What? A new student are coming?" Momoko said, shocked from the news.

"I can't wait to meet them!" Miyako said, in a cheerful tone as she stood up from her seat.

"I'm not really excited though...besides...Don't forget what happened between us and the rowdyruffs..." Kaoru said, with her 'not caring at all' tone.

"Grr... I cannot forgive those freaks!" Momoko said angrily while biting her hankerchief.

After a few minutes... Ms. Keene (A/N: Please review the correct spelling of the sensei's name..) came in the classroom.

"Rise." Ms. Keene said, gesturing everyone to stand up.

"Good Morning Ms. Keene! Good Morning classmates! Good morning!"

"Alright then sit down.." Ms Keene said as she set her books for their discussion.

After everyone was seated, Ms. Keene cleared her throat before speaking.

"Now, I know all of you know that our sports fest is approaching right?"

"Right!"

"Sooo, This friday we will have a practice with the other class, and also I know you heard the rumors of the new student..."

Ms. Keene looked at the girl who was standing outside, she then gestured her to come in. All eyes were now on the girl who came in.

"Now go introduce yourself..."

The girl nodded and smiled, "Hi! My name is Akira Kagameru! Nice to meet all of you!" She said in a cheerful tone.

Here is everything you need to know about Akira:

Name: Akira Kagameru

Age: same age as the powerpuffs

Likes: Sweets, Ramen, Shojo manga, Video games, shopping, and cute things!

Dislikes: Insects, Mud, Falling, Scary things and bullies.

Personality: Kind, Sweet, Cheerful (sometimes).

How she looks like:

Purple Hair, Green eyes, she has the same height as the puffs.

(Now, Let's go back to the story)

"Now, Please go to that vacant seat beside the window so we could start our class.."

Akira happily skipped to her seat and classes started!

During Math class, the belts on the girls were beeping, so they usually did their routine and made up fake diseases to be excused. Surprisingly, Akira also did the same, but with a different one.

"Sensei..." Akira said, raising her hand.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I have a tummy ache!" She said, clenching her stomach to be more convincing.

"Oh dear, girls... Since you're going to the nurse's office, can you please take Akira with you?"

"Okay!" The three girls said in unison, then rushed out of the classroom with Akira.

Outside..

"We have to hurry!" Miyako said, as she was carrying Akira on one side.

Akira then suddenly stopped running with the three.

"What's the matter?" Momoko asked.

"I know what you three are doing..." Akira replied.

"E-Eh?" Miyako stuttered.

"You are the... Power Puff Girls... Right?" Akira giggled, looking at the three girls who were shocked.

"H-How do you know?" Kaoru stuttered, pointing at Akira.

"Your hairstyles are similar to the Power Puff Girls... So it really didn't take me years to figure it out..." Akira said, with a sarcastic voice.

"Anyways... Forget about all that! We need to save the town!" Momoko said, pointing towards the city.

"I can come with you..." Akira said.

"But it's dangerous Akira-chan! We can't risk you getting hurt!" Miyako said.

"It's alright... I can handle it... I also have a surprise for you three.." Akira said as she giggled.

* * *

**That's it! This took me 3 days to finish it! Because I was feeling a bit ill on the 2nd day I made this...**

**Anyways... Chapter 4 will be out soon! My sem break is still one week away...**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I will finally decided to make new chapters as soon as possible! My sem break is almost ending and after that I cannot make new chapters now... Well maybe I will be inactive because I have to study... Actually I am 11 years old! BOOM! I said it.. if you guys wanna chat with me on facebook please search my name, Raven Prantilla. That's my facebook name... I was flattered by the reviews and i received notifications that someone liked my story and is now following it and he/she put my story in one of their favourites! ^_^ I was really inspired to do this chapter, I'll try to make it longer this time The last time, the girls heard about a new student coming! So, when a crime occured and the girls quickly raised their hands and made up diseases or sicknesses... But what came up next was unexpected... The new girl raised her hand too! Now let's go to the story!**

* * *

_Not a Powerpuff?!_

"It's alright... I can handle it... I also have a surprise for you three.." Akira said as she giggled.

"Ehh?" The girls said in unison, looking confused at Akira.

"Let's just go.." Akira said as she started running to the roof top of the school where the girls usually transform.

"Sigh..." Kaoru said as she followed Akira.

Miyako and Momoko then followed them too.

~At the Roof Top~

"Okay! Now... Do your transformation!" Akira said.

"Okay girls! Let's do it!" Momoko said, ready to transform.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

After they transformed, they looked at Akira.

"How about you? Can you transform?" Buttercup said with a smirk.

"Of course I can!" Akira said.

She closed her eyes and chanted some words._  
_

_'Fallen Angel!'_

A blast of light came down from the skies and was heading straight for Akira, after the light hit her she became an angel, but with black feathery wings.

"How's that for a transformation!" Akira said as she smirked while crossing her arms.

"Sugoi! I didn't know you could transform like that!" Miyako said in a cheerful tone.

"Yeah... It was impressing..." Buttercup muttered.

"She is amazing! Anyways... Let's get to chase!" Momoko said.

A small screen was showing the crime that was happening in town, the Rowdy Ruffs are stealing some money in the bank!

"Ugh! I wish these guys can give us a break!" Momoko said, groaning.

"I will beat the hell out of them when we get there!" Kaoru said angrily.

"Then there's no time to waste! Let's go!" Akira said and started flying to the bank.

"You guys heard her! Let's go!" Miyako said and flew behind Akira, the rest then followed.

~At the Bank~

"Hehe... I think they should be here in any minute!" Brick said as he carried a bag of cash.

And Brick was right, the girls were there.

"Huh? Who's that?" Boomer asked, pointing at Akira.

"Don't be asking questions! We should be the ones asking!" Momoko said, looking angry.

"Can you guys give us a break?" Buttercup siad, in a tired tone.

"I get it now! The rowdy ruffs are doing crimes because they are trying you to get their attention! And... I bet they like you!" Akira said, giggling.

"Shut up! You don't know us!" Butch said with an angry yet blushing face.

"Your angry! So it's true!" Akira replied back.

"Why..YOU Little..." Butch said angrily, this time without blushing.

"Akira-san! Why would you say those things?" Bubbles said as she held her bubble staff close to her while making a cute face, which made Boomer blush.

"I experienced these things before so I-"

Akira was cut off by Butch, Butch tried to punch Akira but she blocked it.

"So... You tried to hurt me..." Akira said in a scary tone, she then shot Butch her death glare.

"Uhm... A-Akira-san?" Blossom stuttered as she touched Akira's shoulder.

"You girls stop Boomer and Brick while I handle Butch..." Akira said with a kind tone while tightening her grip.

"H-Help.." Butch whispered to his brothers, but his brothers couldn't do anything at all.

After Akira demanded the girls, the girls launched their attacks at Boomer and Brick. Then Akira started beating Butch into a pulp.

~After 5 minutes~

"That was fun girls wasn't it?" Akira asked in a kind tone, the other girls sweatdropped because behind Akira was a unconscious trio of boys A.K.A RRBZ

"Let's return the things that they stole..." Bubbles said in a cheerful tone as she carried two bags of money from the bank.

"Yeah.." Blossom said as she carried two bags of money.

Buttercup sighed and just picked up two bags of money while Akira happily carried the unconscious boys to Mojo's lab.

~To the lab~

"Man i'm beat..." Momoko said as she laid down on the couch as she untransformed.

Miyako, Kaoru and Akira did the same.

"Hi girls..."

All of the girls turned around and saw Blake carrying a tray of snacks.

"Who's that?" Akira asked pointing at Blake.

"That's Blake, an additional member... He was made by Professor so that we could have back up when we need to.." Miyako explained.

"Settle the tray on the table Blake" Kaoru said as she grabbed the remote and started looking for good channels.

After Blake placed the tray on the table, Momoko began stuffing her mouth with sweets.

"Wow..." Akira thought and sweatdropped.

"I saw your fight with the ruffs..." Blake said in a monotone voice.

Akira blushed a bit "W-What? R-Really?" she stuttered as she played around with her fingers.

"Yeah..." Blake replied back and walked away.

'What the hell?' Akira thought.

~The next morning~

"Ohayou Gonzaimasu!" Akira smiled as she greeted the girls.

"Ohayou Akira-san!" The girls replied back.

"Should we get going?" Akira asked.

"Hai!" The girls replied and started running to their school.

~To the school~

The girls panted as they reached the school gate, except for Akira.

"See you at class!" Akira smiled and dashed off.

"Man...pant..." Kaoru panted.

"Let's just...pant...go inside..." Miyako suggested.

Inside, while they were going to the classroom, they heard about new boys coming to their class.

"Ehh? New boys are coming to our class?" Miyako said.

"Why is our school getting new boys?" Kaoru asked, but at the same time complained.

"Dunno..." Momoko replied and shrugged.

When the girls reached their classroom, they could see Akira silently reading a book.

"Hi Akira-san!" Miyako smiled and gave Akira a small wave.

Akira didn't say anything, she smiled and waved back.

'Something's not right...' The girls thought.

* * *

**Did you like the story so far? If you don't then best if you stop here... Because things are probably gonna get nasty.**

**Nah! Just kiddin'! The girls and the boys are gonna be here with me on the next chapter! **

**Excited? No? Okay then...**

**I am planning on changing my name to Yumiko Silencer! **

**If you want me to change it or no please review or message me!**

**Sayonara minna-san!**


	5. Author's Note

**Alright! Author's note! I'm really sorry to everyone if this isn't the chapter you all have been waiting for.. I have been busy with my school and with wattpad too. The internet was soo slow so please bear with me! I'm also panning to switch to Wattpad already, but don't worry! I'll keep updating this story...Slow updates... =.= i'll post the story here on and on Wattpad.**

**Oh, and if you have a Wattpad account please follow me! My name is SamanthaPrantilla! I'm gonna work on Chapter 5 after this so please wait a bit longer minna! **

**~Akira Kagameru**


End file.
